


The Golden Days

by Closetedthespian



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetedthespian/pseuds/Closetedthespian
Summary: Following Avis through her and Jack's first meeting
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was coerced into writing this by some friends, so here you go.  
> Italics are Avis' thoughts  
> Bold are Jack's

Avis laid in bed and listened carefully for the sound of the front door finally closing. Every morning around five, Ace would leave to go to the studio and Avis could finally cease her housewife facade. What she did after his departure would vary day to day. Some days she would go to a clothes fitting, others she would spend visiting with the wives of the other studio executives. Those were the days she disliked the most; spending time boasting about her emotionally distant husband just to fit in with a group of sexually complacent women wasn’t exactly Avis’ idea of a good time.

Her favorite or “golden” days as Avis had taken to calling them, were when she employed the services of Golden Tip Gasoline. If she wasn’t the biggest client of that business she seriously worried for the mental wellbeing of whoever was. The fact that Ace never questioned the large amount of money spent on gasoline each month just solidified her theory that she was practically nonexistent to him.

Normally on these golden days, Avis would call the station and ensure that Ernie was free; she only wanted the best. However, their previous session didn’t go well for either party involved. Old age was getting to Ernie and the visible lack of arousal had definitely hurt Avis. Today was going to be different, though. Ernie had called Avis the previous night to let her know that he had found a new boy toy for her.

Avis climbed out of bed and went straight to the en suite bathroom to perfect her coiffure and make up. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she made her way to the closet to pack for her little excursion. One positive from Ace’s apparent repulsion to her was that they no longer shared a room, so she had a walk in closet all to herself. The closet was quite large and held all of Avis’ finery. Her suits adorned one wall of the room and her dresses, another with her shoes neatly placed in rows near the front. In the middle of the room was an island that contained all of her jewelry and gloves. Near the back of the closet, hung by the dresses, were all of Avis’ luxurious robes and next to them was a set of drawers where she kept all of the various lingerie she owned.

Removing the towel from her slightly wet form, Avis began getting dressed. Obviously, the undergarments she wore would be very important later on, so she had to choose carefully. After some contemplation, she chose a lacy black corselette. The way it hugged her curves and showed off her full figure had always driven Ernie crazy, so she was hopeful it would have the same effect on this new guy. 

The corselette was perfect for when things really started happening, but Avis wanted to tease. She had been seeing Ernie for so long that there was no element of surprise with him. He always got the job done, and done well, but there was something about venturing into the unknown with this new boy that made Avis want to go the extra mile. She wanted to feel desired.

She settled on an elegant red robe with ostrich feathers surrounding the drooping sleeves to go along with her lingerie. It was perfect. If that didn’t get a man going, she didn’t know what would. Avis put the robe in the suitcase as well as a few things she would need to freshen up. After getting dressed and moving back into the bedroom, she put the suitcase on the bed and called for the help. A small brunette woman came rushing into the room.

“Gertie! I have a room reserved at the Beverly Hills Hotel, so I won’t be around today. Would you be a dear and put my suitcase in the car?”

“Yes, Mrs. Amberg” Gertie gave a small curtsy before grabbing the suitcase and scurrying off. If there was one person Avis trusted with her adulterous secret, it was Gertie. She had nearly been fired by Ace when she accidentally spilled a glass of red wine on him, but Avis had stood up for her. Since then, Gertie and Avis have had an unspoken kinship.

After grabbing her gloves and keys, Avis made her way to the car and drove off down the roads that she knew by heart.

\------------------

As Avis pulled into the gas station, a feeling of excitement washed over her. Ernie was a perfectly fine lay, but the thought of having a young man on top of her was making her hot and bothered. The thought of what it would do to her husband if he found out was also extremely enticing. While she sat there, parked and waiting, she looked in her side mirror to see Ernie talking to an attendant; one she’d certainly never seen before.

 _That must be him…_ Avis thought.

As the young man made his way to the car, Avis sat up to watch him walk closer in the mirror. She kept her eyes on his hips as he sauntered over. Once he was close enough, Avis turned in her seat to look at him. 

_My god, those eyes…_ Every second she spent looking at him excited her more and more. The thought of this man having his way with her made a strong heat settle in her lower stomach and her body ache.

“Fill ‘er up?” He asked.

_You bet your ass, doll..._

“I wanna go to Dreamland.” Avis answered with a sultry tone to her voice and a smirk on her lips.

After brief hesitation, he replied, “Okay” and made his way around the car. 

Avis couldn’t take her eyes off of him. He was tall; at least a foot taller than her. His blue eyes made her weak, and that facial structure! She couldn’t wait to see what was under all of those clothes. Once he sat in the passenger seat, Avis made note of his nametag as she eyed him up and down, eyeing the small bulge in his pants. She was very pleased with what she saw. 

_Leave it to Ernie to provide for the less fortunate._

“You’ll do nicely.” Avis put the car in drive and sped off to their den of iniquity.

\------------------

Avis was already amazed by this young man. The other station boys, even Ernie, never really had conversations with her. They always got right to it, probably so they could have more clients during the day. But this kid? He was interested in Avis and her life. He’d asked about her husband. That was something she wasn’t expecting. That was something that brought up unwanted emotions at a time like this. She used her little excursions to forget her home life and feel desired. She needed a change of subject and what better subject to change to than sex. 

She tried to get her thoughts together as she sat and watched Jack strip in front of her. It was absolutely a pleasant sight. Once Jack was down his boxers, he walked over to Avis who made room for him on the bench at the end of the bed. As he sat down, she made up her mind then and there that she was going to stay in the moment and enjoy it. She smiled at him as she went in for the first kiss. Right before their lips were about to meet, Jack pulled away. 

“Listen, before we- can I ask you a question?” Jack asked. Avis didn’t reply. She simply looked at him, trying to read his body language. “Just ‘cause you’ve been through it. You think I got what it takes? I mean, to make it in this town?”

Relieved it wasn’t something to do with her, Avis shrugged and replied, “Who can say?” he seemed disheartened. That wouldn’t make for a good time. She needed to reassure him. God, this was a lot more emotional than most of her hookups. “But what I do know, Jack, is that you have a strong light inside of you. Shine that light on me. Make me feel like I matter…” The emotion in Avis’ voice was becoming apparent. “Even if it’s a lie…” 

“Okay.” Jack replied almost inaudibly, a small smirk on his face.

Avis was transfixed on his lips as she gave a slight chuckle. The excitement built and her stomach began doing flips as Jack moved closer. She let out a slight gasp and closed her eyes right before their lips made contact. This is what she was missing at home. This intimacy. This feeling of being loved and wanted. Ace didn’t give it to her, and she knows deep down that this kid is only doing it for the money, and yet she couldn’t help but be drawn into the moment. After weeks of nothing, she finally felt desirable.

Their first kiss lasted for a few seconds before Jack pulled away. He used his hand to caress down her chest, causing her to take in a shuddering breath and grow even more aroused by the light touch, before coming to a stop at the sash of her robe. He slowly pulled it open to reveal the corselette that she had picked out earlier in the day. 

Avis gauged his every move and reaction, fascinated by the choices he was making in foreplay. All of the negative emotions that had been brought up were washed away as he moved the robe from her shoulder and began to leave tender open-mouthed kisses along her neck. 

“Mmhm” A small groan escaped from Avis as Jack kissed her pulse point. She turned her head ever so slightly to nuzzle closer, savoring the intimacy.

 _God, he smells divine…_ Avis tried to pinpoint what the scent was and came to the conclusion that it was cedarwood and citrus of some variety. She couldn’t get enough, but it seems Jack had other plans.

Jack reached right under her breast to get her into a lying position. He could feel her shiver under his touch. He began to make his way down her body by leaving light kisses along her torso. Avis had begun to squirm and he felt relief that he was bringing this woman some kind of joy.

He couldn’t help but notice how wet she already was as he reached her apex. 

**Alright, Jack. Time to get to work.**

He placed a single kiss on her covered slit, causing her to open her eyes and gasp. Jack was surprised that her noises were turning him on; she is significantly older than him, after all. He needed to hear more. Moving the fabric of her underwear aside, Jack slowly licked from Avis’ slit to her clit. He earned some staggered breathing and gasps from Avis as she arched against the bed before exhaling. 

Before getting her too riled up, he eagerly pulled down her panties and tossed them aside. Jack returned to her center and began to suck lightly at Avis’ small bundle of nerves while gently stroking her entrance with two fingers. She couldn’t help but writhe as he continued with his ministrations. He chanced a glance and looked up at her. 

**Damn…** seeing her facial expressions while being pleasured was so enticing. Jack could feel his member begin to strain against his underwear. He reached into his boxers and began to gently stroke himself, feeling more aroused by the minute. 

********

“F-fuck.” Avis whined. She was struggling to take a proper breath as her climax neared. When Jack moved a finger on either side of her clit and began to stroke while sucking harder on the bud, Avis was done for. “Oh, shit! JACK!” Avis screamed his name as she shook with her orgasm. It had been so long since her last one. Jack licked up everything Avis gave him as she shivered. 

****

He came up from between her legs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Avis finally made eye contact with him.

****

“Y-you’re really-” she took a much needed breath, “-really good at that.” Avis gave a small chuckle.

****

“It’s nothing.” Jack smiled as he reached under Avis’ to pull her back into a seated position. She gave a slight squeal and grabbed Jack’s shoulders to balance herself. Once she could finally breathe with some regularity, she gently slid her hands down his torso and let them rest on either side of his hips. Drawn to his lips again, she began to passionately kiss Jack before moving her kisses further down. Avis placed gentle kisses across his chest before gently biting at his pec.

****

"Hngh" Jack groaned as Avis smiled against his chest. As she continued her sweet kisses, he slowly took off her robe and then reached behind her to undo the ties of her corselette. Since he was preoccupied with the ties, Avis took the opportunity to get her hands on him. She moved her hands which were still resting on his hips down to the band of his underwear. In one quick motion, she slid her hands under the fabric and pulled them down. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him. Sure he wasn’t as long as Ernie, but Jesus, was he thick. She moaned slightly when she put her hands around his cock and began to stroke.

****

Jack gave a sharp intake of breath before moaning aloud. With a new found determination, he quickly undid her corselette and removed it from her body. Done with her teasing, he lifted Avis up and laid her down on the bed. He slowly crawled up to her until he was looming over her on his hands and knees.

****

For a brief moment, all they did was look at each other until Avis became restless.

****

“Touch me… please.” Avis pleaded with him while she grabbed his hand and guided it toward her wet heat. “Please.” 

****

Jack didn’t speak. He simply maneuvered himself so he was straddling one of her legs as he laid down against her, but used his unoccupied elbow to prop himself up and remove some of his weight from her. He started to gently massage her heat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

****

Leaving the kiss, Jack began kissing along her collarbone before going down to her breasts. He had to admit, Avis was very well endowed. He had always considered himself a breast guy, so being with her was very appealing. Eager to get going and turned on himself, Jack began to worship her breasts.

****

“Sh-shit! Oh, god!” Avis could hardly speak as Jack’s fingers sped up and he began to slowly suck on her hardened nipple. All she could do was wriggle beneath him. Overstimulated, Avis whimpered, “Stop. St-stop...” She tried to pull his hand away, but it only increased Jack’s desire to please her. Without warning, Jack slid two fingers into her dripping heat and began pumping them in and out at a steady, quick pace. “FUCK! Ooh.” Avis’ scream quickly turned into moans as she began to arch against Jack. He took the opportunity to gently tug at her nipple with his teeth, making Avis lurch forward and groan, before going to her other bud, refusing to leave it behind.

****

Avis’ was surprised when Jack began to grind against her thigh. It was so lewd, she almost came then and there; Jack pumping his fingers in her and teasing her breasts as he grinded his throbbing cock against her, so close to where she wanted him desperately. She put her hand on his back and began to stroke.

****

“Jack, please - oh, SHIT-” Avis pleaded as Jack curled his fingers inside her. “Fuck, I need you!” She pushed her hand slightly on Jack’s back to get his attention. He placed one last kiss on her breast before looking up at her and removing his hand. 

****

“Happy to help, ma’am,” Jack replied with a smirk as he looked at her and positioned himself at her entrance. Her chest began to heave with anticipation while he rubbed his tip against her slit. Avis maintained eye contact as she said,

****

“Please.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stared down into her brown eyes as he gently entered her, gauging her reaction. Avis’ eyes rolled back and closed as she let out a loud gasp. She was right; he was thick! This stretch was heavenly.

****

Jack began moving slowly to ease her into it. She let out a series of moans with each thrust, but it wasn’t enough for her. She began to raise her hips to meet his. It still wasn’t enough. She tried to quicken the pace. 

****

“Fuck me harder!” Avis nearly screamed, she was so riled up. Jack began to pound into her as she let out a deep groan in the back of her throat.

****

“Sh-shit, Avis” Jack was breathing heavily as he stimulated the pair. A symphony of loud moans and grunts began to fill the room as they both neared their climax.

****

“Ooh, Jack- God, fuck! - I’m gonna cum!” Avis was writhing until Jack moved a hand between the pair and stimulated her clit. She was sent flying over the edge as she arched. Jack could feel her muscles pulsing around him as he continued thrusting into her. Feeling himself on the brink, Jack bit into Avis’ neck to stifle his moan as he came in her. The feeling of his hot cum in her made her groan even more.

****

Jack slowly pulled out of her before laying against her chest. They both caught their breath as Avis stroked Jack’s hair with her hand. He placed small kisses on her chest until she spoke.

****

“I have to say, as your first client, I’m certainly satisfied.” Avis chuckled slightly.

****

“I’m glad my goods were up to your standards.” Jack laughed as he sat up. He stood up from the bed and began to gather his clothes so he could get dressed. Avis merely propped herself up on an elbow to observe him as she let her thoughts run rampant.

****

She supposed she should have expected this, but Jack was much more caring and passionate than Ernie ever was. Ernie always got right to work. At one point he had explained to Avis that since it was so easy to grow attached to the clientele, he always made sure the client was satisfied as quickly as possible without any quid pro quo. That way he never got attached.  
He was a seasoned professional in this business. Jack was new blood. He didn’t know the tricks of the trade, to the obvious benefit of Avis. This young man had given her the attention that she so craved from her husband. If she could get a man like Jack aroused, why couldn’t she get Ace? This whole excursion suddenly felt pointless.

****

She was pulled from her thoughts when Jack spoke,

****

“So, do you drive me back? Do I walk? What do we do now?” Jack stood in the doorway of the bedroom, fully clothed as he looked at Avis.

****

In a quick decision, Avis decided to pretend like nothing was wrong. She swung her legs over the side of the bed before going to where her robe was laying on the floor. Putting it on as seductively as she could while leaving it untied, she walked around him and into the lounge where she stopped by the telephone. She picked up the receiver.

****

“We call you a taxi.”

****


	2. Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avis has been thinking a lot about her life. She needs a distraction.

Avis was home alone, sitting outside on her balcony and slowly smoking a cigarette. The night sky was beautiful and the weather was lovely, so why not enjoy it. Not having to worry about Claire and Ace was refreshing. She couldn’t say the same for the journey of self discovery she’d recently embarked on.

Ever since that first time with Jack, Avis had begun to think about her life more, which led to a lot of sleepless nights. This wasn’t a topic most people wanted to think about, but she couldn’t get it off of her mind. Jack seemed to know everything that he wanted at such a young age. She had been around the sun quite a few more times, yet she still felt like she was floundering.

_Jack is married with twins on the way and yet he can still pursue his dreams… is this a man thing? Why do women always have to give up their aspirations when it comes to making relationships work?_

She knew she was unhappy. She knew she felt unfulfilled. She had so many dreams and plans when she first arrived in Hollywood; getting knocked up was not one of them. Now she was stuck playing housewife and paying men to make her feel wanted and loved while her husband was clearly too occupied sticking his dick in other women to notice her. 

Deep down, Avis knew she loved Ace. At some point, however, they grew distant. Small habits they had formed as a couple slowly vanished as they drifted. Communication was almost nonexistent now. When they actually spoke, he was always standoffish and impossible to have a conversation with. It infuriated her to no end. 

Avis had spent around an hour on the balcony, stuck with her thoughts. She had finished quite a few cigarettes, but her mind was still racing. Thinking about her life was depressing her and she needed a distraction. Deciding to stick with her tried and true method of avoiding her issues with her husband, Avis went inside to make a phone call.

\--------

Jack was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly. Henrietta had had enough of it and had taken to reading a book on their sofa. Suddenly, their phone rang. Jack didn’t even move. Rolling her eyes as she struggled to get up, Henrietta walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

“Hello, Castello residence.” She answered the phone with an annoyed tone to her voice. “One moment. Let me get him.” Henrietta placed the receiver on the table and walked over to Jack. She shook him until he stirred from his sleep. “Jack, the phone’s for you. Someone named ‘Ernie?’”

Jack sat up to see his clearly annoyed wife. She pushed him out of bed and forced him towards the phone. 

**Why the hell is Ernie calling me? It’s two o’clock in the morning…**

He dragged his feet as he made his way over. Picking up the receiver, he groggily spoke,

“Jack speaking.” He blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting them to the lamp light.

“Hey, Kid! It’s Ernie. Listen, Avis called. She needs company and she specifically asked for you. She’s willing to pay double the usual rate and she’ll send a car to pick you up. Can you be ready in a half hour?” He let out a few small coughs.

**Double the rate is tempting… Do I really have a choice at this point?** He sighed and rubbed his eye with his vacant hand.

“Whatever you say, Ern.”

“Attaboy! Get dressed and have a good time!” Ernie quickly ended the call before Jack could have second thoughts.

Jack groaned as he hung up the phone. He turned around to find Henrietta staring at him, arms folded.

“What was that about? Who’s Ernie?” She questioned, a sharp timbre to her voice.

“Uhh-” **Fuck.** “Ernie? He’s... an assistant director on the lot… I guess the lighting is supposed to perfect in about an hour for a shot they need. Duty calls.” he chuckled nervously. Henrietta simply stared before sighing irritably.

“Fine, whatever. I’m going to try and get some sleep now that I don’t have to listen to your snoring.” she turned on her heel and quickly got into bed before turning her back towards him. 

Jack doesn’t quite remember when this cold behavior towards him began, but he had somewhat become accustomed to it. He sighed with relief that Hen had bought his story as he began to prepare for his visit with Avis.

\--------

Avis was in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and putting on some light makeup when the doorbell rang. She quickly dropped her towel, grabbed a slightly sheer purple peignoir, and put it on as she hurried down the staircase. Once she reached the bottom, she stopped and looked in the mirror near the hatstand, doing a quick once over of herself before opening the door.

Jack was turned away from the door until he heard the handle move. He quickly straightened the polo shirt he had chosen to wear and brushed off his pants, making sure he looked presentable for his client. He was greeted by Avis, whose attire seemed to leave very little to the imagination; not that he hadn’t seen it all before.

**Well, this oughta be good.**

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Jack.” Avis smiled up at him.

“It’s really not an issue, Mrs. Amberg.” Jack straightened his back and nodded towards the shorter woman.

“I’ve told you before that you can call me “Avis” during our little rendezvous.” Avis slightly chuckled as she opened the door further and gestured for him to enter.

“I- right… Thank you, Avis” He crossed the threshold and turned around as he watched her quietly close the door. He began wringing his hands, nervous of being caught. Avis doesn’t really have a history of being quiet during these get togethers, and Jack knew he would be kicked off the lot if Mr. Amberg ever found out about this.

Avis quickly picked up on his nervous actions and decided to ease his mind.

“Don’t worry. Ace is gone for the weekend; some sort of boys retreat with the other big wigs from the studio. Cla-” she caught herself, “-my daughter is spending the night with some friends. So, we have the house to ourselves.” Avis winked as she began walking towards the living room, swaying her hips with each step. “Can I get you a drink?”

Jack could barely comprehend what she had said as he watched her from behind, ogling at her figure. After the first few times Avis had bought his company, he had come to the conclusion that she was a fantastic lay. The best he’s had at the station, at least. And lord knows he wasn’t getting any satisfaction at home anymore. He realized what Avis had said, and quickly answered,

“Oh, sure! Do you have any scotch?” 

Avis looked back at him almost in disbelief.

“Yes, Jack. What kind of household do you think this is?” She laughed aloud as she began walking again. “The only bottle is on the drink cart in Ace’s office though. Follow me.” She led him into the living room and through the door to the office.

The office was mostly polished wood. A grand desk stood in the center of the room with a fireplace behind it. Numerous awards adorned the mantle. There were light fixtures on the walls as well as a few nicely placed lamps. Each corner by the doors had a chair; one brown leather and one with red colored velvet. The whole room screamed executive. On the right side of the room was the bar cart. It was loaded with various expensive looking liquor and glasses.

Avis sauntered over to the cart as Jack slowly sat on the leather chair and stared around the room, taking in the sights. She put two ice cubes into a tumbler and grabbed one of the crystal decanters, pouring out a serving of scotch. Grabbing the glass, she walked back to Jack and handed him his drink before sitting down behind the desk, in Ace’s chair. She watched Jack slowly drink the liquor as she spoke.

“Grand, isn’t it? Ace hardly lets anyone in here.” She reclined into the seat, crossing one leg over the other as she slowly untied the sash of her peignoir. The sides of the garment slightly fell open, revealing the middle of her chest and the sides of her breasts. The desk covered everything else from Jack’s view. She smirked as she watched him shift in his chair.

_Having power over men is so entertaining._

“How’s your wife doing, Jack?” Avis loved to tease. She knew they didn’t have the best relationship, but at least they still talked. Jack slightly choked on his drink. He coughed,

“Fine. Everything’s fine. We’re getting along alright now that money’s coming in regularly.” he looked into his glass as he swirled the scotch, growing uncomfortable with the topic. **He and Hen hadn’t had a real conversation with each other in over a month.** Avis quickly picked up on the change in his mood.

“She must be proud of you for getting on contract!” Avis beamed.

“Umm… not particularly. She doesn’t see it as a real job; as a way of providing for us. Obviously most of our income comes from the station. God only knows what she would do if she found out what actually goes on there...” Jack continued to sip his scotch as he zoned out, clearly lost in thought.

_Maybe he doesn’t have everything sorted out in life after all… I suppose we may as well get down to business._

“What do you say-” Avis spoke in a smoky tone as she slowly stood from the chair, “-we change the subject.” she began to make her way over to Jack. _God, she needed this. Anything to get her mind off of Ace._

Jack snapped out of his haze and scooted forward on the chair as he placed his glass on the nearby side table. He happily watched as she walked over to him before he grabbed Avis’ bare waist as she straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she went in for a kiss. Jack happily complied as he kissed her back. As their kissing became more fervent, he swiped his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let their tongues meet in a dance which was becoming all too familiar between them. 

The heat at Avis’ core was too much for her to bear. She needed friction. Out of instinct, she began to grind her bare lap against Jack’s clothed one. They both began to moan at the sensation. Her movements were so tantalizing, he could hardly stand it. He moved away from her lips and began to kiss and suck at her pulse point.

“Uuhh” Avis let out a groan. Jack’s kisses continued down her neck, across her collarbone and down her chest, until he reached one of her peaks. He had learned very quickly that Avis loved when he paid attention to her breasts. It was highly enjoyable for himself as well, especially the reactions she would give him.

She threw her head back as Jack swiped his tongue at her nipple before sucking hard at it. Avis squeaked as she began to move her hips in a circle. The bulge in Jack’s pants was becoming more and more apparent, so she decided it was time to attend to it. As Avis moved her hands down his chest to begin undoing the button and zipper of his pants, Jack removed himself from her breasts and grabbed both of her nipples before gently pulling on them. Avis froze.

“FUCK!” her breathing became even more labored. Her attempt at freeing Jack’s member grew more frantic. He took the opportunity to remove his shirt before aiding Avis in her actions. When his pants were finally open, he pulled his dick out. Avis moaned as she began grinding herself harder against his bare appendage.

“God, you’re phenomenal!” Jack groaned as he went in for another kiss. Avis moaned into the kiss as the friction between them grew. Jack began to thrust his hips up, adding to the pleasure. Before Avis could properly respond, he reached down and began to massage her clit with two of his fingers.

“Sh-shit!” Avis began to suck at Jack’s collarbone as she felt herself drawing nearer to her climax. Her sounds of pleasure were simply intoxicating to Jack. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Their foreheads met as the waves of pleasure overtook her. He watched her facial expressions as she came crashing over the edge. A loud moan escaped from Avis.

Jack held her waist and continued moving her against him as he let her ride out her orgasm. Her moans filled the room. When she was finished, he stopped and let her catch her breath as she leaned into his neck and began leaving kisses there. He looked down and saw just how soaked his pants were. 

**Jesus! That’s fucking hot. That never happens with Hen...**

Jack was so incredibly hard. He needed her. Now.

“Are you alright, Avis” Jack began to rub her back as he waited for her response.

“Mmhmm, never better.” She replied as seductively as she could. She began to suck on his earlobe as her hands began to caress his chest.

“Good.” Jack quickly removed her peignoir, leaving her completely bare. Avis looked at him with a shocked expression as he stood, hoisting her up with him and making her wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly walked with her over to Ace’s desk and sat her on the edge as he quickly shoved various papers aside before he pushed her down into a laying position.

Avis was so turned on by his domineering attitude. Lust filled her mind and made her core throb. She needed him.

“God, fuck me!” Avis whined as she began to massage her own breasts and spread her legs wider.

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Amberg” Jack gave her a devilish grin as he grabbed a hold of her left thigh and used his free hand to guide his cock into her with a quick thrust. He held her legs apart as he began to pound into her. 

“Ye-yes!” Avis reached behind her to grab the edge of the desk for some stability as Jack continued his relentless motions. Her body was rocking up and down on the desk as their hips continued to move together. One of Ace’s fountain pens fell to the ground from the rough movements the two made.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy like this. Jesus, Avis!” Jack reached with one of his hands to begin roughly massaging one of her breasts. In doing so, he sunk himself deeper into her, causing her to arch her back.

“Fucking hell! Like that! Ohh, keep going!” She wrapped her legs around Jack as her body began to shiver with her upcoming climax. 

After having seen her climax once before and seeing her like this, feeling her muscles clench around him was too much for him to take. He gave three more rough, uneven thrusts before he came in spasms inside her. He listened to her groans at the sensation of his cum inside her. Not one to leave a customer unsatisfied, he began to frantically rub at her clit.

Avis screamed as her orgasm snuck up on her. She began to writhe on the desk. When it was finally over, Jack pulled out of her and helped her into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around his neck again as they began to passionately kiss one another.

“I hope this was worth coming over at such a late hour.” Avis chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss.

Jack laughed in response as he left a single kiss on Avis’ cheek. He stood up as he righted himself. 

“Umm…” he looked down at his still wet pants. “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare pair of pants, would you?” Jack inquired. Avis gave him a confused look.

“Why do you nee-” Avis looked down. “Oh! God, I’m so sorry! Yes, you can have one of Ace’s old pairs. Just give me a moment.” Avis blushed as she got off the desk and grabbed her peignoir before putting it on and rushing out of the room. Jack chuckled as he began his attempt at righting Ace’s desk.

\--------

Avis hurried up to Ace’s room and began her search through his closet. Ace wasn’t exactly the fittest man in the world, but he was roughly the same height as Jack and had been in pretty good shape when he was younger. She ruffled through his drawers with seemingly no luck until she spotted a pile of folded up clothes on the floor near the back. Walking over, she leaned down and picked up the pair of pants that was on the top. She held them up and examined them. 

_Ace wore these the first time we met. They look like they’d fit Jack… of course they would… Why is it that whenever I’m with Jack I find some way to bring up Ace? He’s supposed to be my escape, regardless of how temporary that escape may be. Maybe we just need to shake things up. What’s the farthest thing from Ace?_

Avis walked back to the office as she contemplated her question. She unconsciously handed the pants to Jack and sat in one of the chairs by the door. Resting her head in her hand and zoning out, Avis continued with her thoughts.

“Thanks! I’ll return them the next time I see you.” Jack made quick work of taking off his pants and putting on the replacements that Avis had given him. “Fit like a glove!” Jack smiled as he looked at her” Avis, are you alright?” He was legitimately concerned. She usually seemed distant whenever they were done, but this was a lot, even for her. Avis perked up when she had an idea.

“Jack, how would you feel about me hiring another attendant of the station to join us next time?” Avis looked at him with a smirk on her face.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Peace out, girl scout


End file.
